heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hermit of Hidden Mesa * Lizard Galt Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Hunter and the Hunted! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt takes a rest while on the run from the law but is concerned that lawman Carlos Grimm -- known for always getting his man -- is in charge of the area. As his rotten luck would have it, Kid Colt is caught by Carlos Grimm and the pair are locked in a Mexican stand-off. Steel charges at Grimm allowing Kid Colt to shoot his gun out of his hand. However, before Kid Colt can get away from Grimm he is attacked by a mountain lion. Grimm shoots the mountain lion dead and arrests Kid Colt. However, before he can take the Kid off to justice they are surronded by Apache Coombs and his men, who force Grimm to stand down and free Kid Colt, offering him a spot in their gang. Seeing this as a means of escape, Kid Colt gladly accepts. However, he has second thoughts when they tie Grimm down to the ground on an ant hill and leave him to die. Kid Colt initially leaves with Apache and his men, but lets himself fall behind and doubles back and rescues Grimm. Apache, suspecting this, goes back and catches Kid Colt in the act. The Kid and Grimm stand off Apache and his men, killing the entire gang. Apache tries to bring a rock slide down on the two men, but Kid Colt shoots him as well and shield's Grimm's body from the falling rocks. In the aftermath, both men owe each other their lives. Grimm decides to let Kid Colt go, but his sense of duty dictates that he must resign as sheriff since he let a man get away. Kid Colt has another idea and punches Grimm out and "escapes" so that Grimm's code of ethics are not violated. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Apache Coombs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trapped Between Two Fires! | Synopsis3 = There is a family feud going on between the Bensons and Waltons, and it rages across their properties which are divided by a stream. The elder Benson warns the elder Walton that he will advent the death of his brothe, while the elder Walton also is seeking revenge for the death of his son. Passing through the area are the Two-Gun Kid and his sidekick Rusty Randolph and they get caught in the middle of the cross fire, and manage to flee with their lives. Entering town, they question the sheriff and learn about the blood feud between the two families. Two-Gun Kid decides to try and talk peace between the two families. He pays a visit to the Benson ranch. He learns that Benson and Walton used to be friends and that Benson's son Bill was slated to marry Walton's daughter Mary Jane when one of the Walton's apparently killed Benson's brother causing the feud. With no luck there, they try the Walton's and hear much the same story, but Mary Jane insists that they stop the violence and learn to live in peace, however her father refuses to listen. As they leave, Mary Jane asks Rusty to deliver a message to Bill Benson for her asking him to meet her at the old oak tree between the two properties. Later that night, the two cowpokes decide to go and see how their meeting is going. Along the way they are shot at by two men they cannot identify in the dark and they get away. When they arrive at the oak tree they are almost shot by Bill when Mary Jane tells him to stand down. They begin to talk about how to bring about a truce, but there are no immediate solutions. The following day there is news that someone has killed some of Benson's steers and slaughtered some of Walton's sheep. Realizing that this will start an all out war, Two-Gun and Rusty ride out to the stream that separates their properties and sees a full out gun battle going on. Two-Gun Kid gets into the middle of it and manages to get everyone to stop when it's suddenly discovered that there is gold in the stream. Two-Gun then recognizes the two men who shot at them the night before and identifies them as men working for either ranch. One of them cracks and confesses that they found the gold they decided to start a family feud so that the Benson's and Walton's would wipe each other out so they could buy the land cheap and claim the gold, that they were responsible for all the killings. With the truth told, the two men are turned over to the sheriff and unity between the two families is restored. More importantly, Bill and Mary Jane are to get married and the families are giving them the gold as a dowry. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jake * unnamed accomplice Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue also features a number of one page "Scrabook of the West" features that showcase Doc Holliday, Death Valley, and Wild Bill Hickok. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}